Thomas and Friends - Peep! Peep! Hurray! 3 Cheers for Thomas
|catalogue number = VC1728 |rating = |running time = 57 minutes}}Thomas and Friends - Peep! Peep! Hurray! Three Cheers for Thomas is a UK VHS/DVD release by VCI and HiT Entertainment on 28th February 2005. Episodes Thomas & Friends are back with over 55 minutes of non-stop new stories and fun on the beautiful island of Sodor. Brand new to video/DVD, Peep Peep Hurray! includes 7 exciting stories plus interactive sections such as 'Percy Pulls Out Of The Station' and the "Surprises" song to sing along to! Episodes on this video/DVD are: # Thomas Saves the Day - Annie and Clarabel help Thomas with a tricky corner on his new route. So when the Fat Controller announces that Annie and Clarabel are to be refit, Thomas is worried. When a runaway train of troublesome trucks becomes loose, Thomas must navigate the bend on his own. He finds that the 'difficult bend' is not so difficult anymore. # Don't Tell Thomas * - The other engines are keeping a secret from Thomas. Will Thomas discover the truth? Or will he ruin the surprise? # Fish - When Thomas takes too many trucks of stinky fish at once, it just makes matters worse. When Thomas slows down, he finds things aren't as bad as they seem. # Halloween ** - It's Halloween and Thomas and Emily are sent to the spooky smelters yard. 'Arry and Bert do their best to give them a fright - and succeed until Thomas realises that appearances can be deceptive. # Spic and Span - Thomas and Percy are competing against the biggest engines to be the smartest engine on Sodor. Their efforts to get clean are repeatedly foiled, but then the unexpected happens - Thomas and percy learn that you never know what you can achieve. # Chickens to School * - Thomas volunteers to take three specials - it's tiring work but he won't accept any help. When Thomas becomes so tired that he gets his jobs all mixed up, Percy offers to help once more - this time Thomas is happy to accept. # Thomas and the Circus - Thomas is to collect the circus from Brendam clocks, but is told to share the load if there is too much to move. Thomas keeps the whole circus to himself and is soon having problems moving the huge circus. He discovers that sharing the load makes things much easier and much more fun. Songs * Surprises (short version) Learning Segments # Percy Pulls out of the Station # Being Blue Opening (Original 2005 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * HiT Entertainment logo (1997-2008) * CC screens * Day Out with Thomas trailer with Original Theme from 2004 * Thomas and Friends New Series intro * Welcome to the Island of Sodor! * Start of Thomas Saves the Day (2004) Closing (Original 2005 release) (with no trailer) * End of Thomas and the Circus (2004) * Thomas and Friends New Series closing credits * Thomas & Friends VHS/DVD trailer with New Theme from 2004 * HiT Entertainment logo (2001-2007) (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Gallery Thomas-And-Friends-Peep-Peep-Hurray.jpg Thomas-And-Friends-Peep-Peep-Hurray-_57.jpg Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:HIT Entertainment Category:VCI with European Captioning (1998-2005) Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Michael Angelis (Narrator) Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Thomas and Friends: Series 8 episodes (2004) Category:2005 VHS Releases Category:2005 DVD Releases‏‎